Were here to ACT! Episode1 New School, New Life
by xFranciscoMvsx
Summary: Angie enters her new school and many suprises arrive


Were here to... ACT!

- We start with Angie walking around in acting school, she feels great.

Angie: WOW! This is like a dream come true, I never tought I would make to here.

Brian: You know you're not supposed to talk to yourself out loud.

Angie * laughs* Well, this is acting school I think we can share our thoughts out loud.

Brian: *smirk* I guess, you're right... Hi, im Brian...

Angie: *smiles* Hi, nice to meet you, Im Angie.

Angie: What class are you in?

Brian: Im in 9º8, what about you?

Angie: Great, im in 9º8 too... Guess we are going to be classmates.

Brian: Cool!

*Bell rings*

Angie: Oh my God, I forgot my school schedule at home.

Brian: Let me help you, we have Maths right now... Its sucks, because were in acting school and we still have maths...

Angie: We have to deal with it.

Brian: Don't tell me... You love maths?

Angie: *laughs out loud* Im not a geek, Im just a Gleek.

Brian: * Walking, to class with Angie* I'm a Gleek too!

Angie: Wow, we have so much in common.

Brian: *Enters classroom with Angie*.

Ms. Leanne: Hello, students im your maths teacher, Ms. Leanne * writes in board*.

Angie: * calls girl in front of her* Excuse me, can you stop moving, your disturbing me.

Girl: Shut up, shorty.

Angie: *Calls Brian* Thats what I call mean! *points at girl*.

Brian: Thats my cousin's girlfriend, I hate her too! *whispers in Angie's ear*.

: QUIET! This is our first class and you're already making this noise? Im going to see if you're all present.

Angie Jones.

Angie: Here!

Adrian Thomas

Adrian: Here!

*Calls out the rest of the names*

Angie: *Calls girl in her front again* Hi, your Chelsea right? I heard teacher calling... I'm sorry 'bout that earlier.

Chelsea: Im sorry, SHORTY, but I only talk to the ones in my list.

Angie: So, your not intrested in making any friends? Talk about mean!

Chelsea: *Gets up* What are you talking about! Look if it isn't, Shorty aka Bicthy, thats messing with Chelsea Rivers.

Ms. Leanne: Chelsea Rivers, BE QUIET and sit down!

- Later, they get out of the class and Angie is still with Brian.

Angie: I got myself in trouble in the first day.

Brian: Dont be scared... she barks more that she bites...

Chelsea: SHORTY, you got yourself into damn trouble!

Angie: First of all, my name's Angie, and I maybe be short, but that doesn't mean I'm not a person.

Chelsea: * laughs* You're a person, but your a short class one. * laughs out loud with her friends, Mandy and Erin.*

Angie: Well, atleast I don't need 2 bodyguards, correction 2 DUMMY bodyguards!

Erin: STUPID BITCH! *Pushes Angie*.

Mandy: And you little mister, i'm nice, you better don't mess with us. *3 Girls leave*.

Brian: *Rolls eyes, picks up Angie*. You know, leave those girls alone.

Angie: *Walks away, very angry*.

Brian: Angie...! Angie!

-We go to another place in school.

Nina: I love you, baby *smiles and kisses him*

Adrian: I love you more *Hugs her*

Nina: Adrian, its been a long time we are dating, and I want to tell you someting...

Adrian: You're not gonna, ask if I want to marry you, are you?

Nina *Laughs* No, you stupid... Its hard to explain... My...My ex-boyfriend and I have a child, Leo.

Adrian: *Shocked*... *Walks away*.

Nina: Adrian! *starts crying*

-We go with Chelsea,Mandy and Erin.

Chelsea: To be in our group, you need to be fashion, and have the looks, and attitude!

Jenny: Well, want more proof? *Gets near a guy, smashes against him on purpose*. Watch were you're you going, you ugly E.T!

Guy: Im sorry... * runs away*

Mandy, Erin and Chelsea: Nice!

Chelsea: Welcome to the group!

Jenny: Thanks *Smiles... Walks away with the girls*

- Later school is over, and Angie goes home, and starts writing in her diary.

*Angie thinking* " Dear Diary, Today was amazing! I have a new friend Brian, and to be honest I have a crush on him... I had a confront on maths class with 3 stupid girls, their favorite song must be: Stupid Girl by Pink! They are Chelsea, Mandy and Erin, and they're all bad and mean. The rest of classes was cool, acting class was amazing, I was paired with, guess who? BRIAN! Thats was an amazing class, and the best part was when we were doing or characters we tripped and we almost kiss! This school is amazing! Brian is hot! But whats more hard for me is to forget...

TUNE IN NEXT EPISODE, TO FIND OUT WHOS THE GUY THAT ANGIE CANT FORGET!


End file.
